Reach Of A Storm
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: After a loveless childhood Eighteen year old Hermione Granger begins working at Snape Manor as tutor to a little girl. Content in new job, Hermione begins to grow close to her employer Severus Snape. Friendship turns to love, but a dark secret of his threatens to destroy it all. Modern Magical Jane Eyre AU.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for The Classic Brit Lit Competition!**

 **Prompt: Jane Eyre.**

 **HG/SS Romance. Does not follow HP Canon. Pureblood Severus.**

* * *

 **HG P.O.V**

I do not remember my parents. My Dad and Mum met at university and fell in love instantly. The problem was my Mum was engaged to her childhood sweetheart at the time. When she broke it off with him and broke his heart, my grandparents refused to forgive her.

The only member of her family that would still speak to her was her brother John.

I was three months old when my parents died in a car crash. A drunk driver who was arguing with his wife over whether he was fit enough to drive or not. He and his wife were unharmed while my Dad died waiting for the Ambulance, and my Mum died less than a week later in hospital.

Uncle John and Aunt Sarah became my legal guardians. Not that Aunt Sarah wanted me in her beautiful home, around her beautiful children even then. The only reason she did not shove me into care the moment my Uncle died was because she promised to raise me seconds before he drew his last breathe.

The thing I remember most about the time in my Aunt's care is that she did not like me and never attempted to hide it either. It was something that my cousins picked up on and whenever they did anything wrong it was my fault.

John junior had broken a window. "It's Hermione's fault Mum!". It did not matter that I was nowhere near him at that time, that I was helping Bessie, it was my fault.

When Eliza didn't do her homework because she was busy watching television that was my fault too.

When Georgiana ate chocolate until she was sick I was to blame for it. I was a scapegoat for the things they did; someone they could tease, push over, and play tricks on without fear of getting into trouble.

Bessie would see and hear the things they did and said, but would always take their side. I think it was because on the outside they beautiful angelic looking children whereas I had bushy hair and buck teeth.

The only thing I had in that house was books. They were my friends, my comfort, my escape to somewhere better.

I was eleven years old when my life changed. I remember that day clearly and I always will until my dying day.

I was hiding underneath my bed trying to escape John who had gotten into his head that chopping off all my hair with blunt scissors would be funny. Not being as bright as boasted he was it never occurred to him to look under my bed for me.

I was there a good hour before Bessie came into the room.

"Hermione, your Aunt wants to see you immediately!" She called out. I was half tempted to stay where I was but knew that I would suffer later if I did. With a sigh, I crawled out from under my bed and followed Bessie to my Aunt Sarah.

I wish now that I had taken the time to get the cobwebs out of my hair, the dirt and dust off my face.

I was all ready to protest my innocence to whatever I was being blamed for when I opened the door, but to my surprise, my Aunt Sarah was not alone.

A woman wearing old-fashioned clothes that should look odd, but they suited her. The woman's eyes were stern but trustworthy, and I felt safe with her in the room.

Aunt Sarah's face flittered from shock, disgust, and finally to a fake happy smile.

"Hermione, this is Professor McGonagall who has confirmed to me what I've always known that you're unnatural," Aunt Sarah said, not bothering to hide her contempt for me.

I will never forget the way, Professor McGonagall glared daggers at my Aunt.

"There is nothing unnatural being a Witch," Professor McGonagall calmly told my Aunt Sarah. I felt my face scrunch in confusion at this comment. "Miss Granger, I know you will find this hard to believe, but you're a Witch. And I am here to give you, your Hogwarts letter".

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Ms. Granger**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September . We await your owl by no later than 31 July .**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

There were so many questions swimming around my head that I almost didn't hear my Aunt Sarah say "I am not having her my house a moment longer. So when you leave my house you can take this devil child with you!".

Professor McGonagall smiled at me, and said: "Miss Granger, go pack some clothes and meet me here in five minutes."

I did as was I told.

I shoved the clothes I wore the most into an old rucksack along with the few photos of my parents and the only one I had of Uncle John.

Maybe if I had been treated better Aunt Sarah's words and actions would have hurt. I would have questioned Professor McGonagall more believing it was a prank.

I would not have rushed back to Professor McGonagall so keenly.

"Hold on tight to my arm," Professor McGonagall sternly commanded. I did what I was told to the point I thought I might bruise her arm. There was a loud pop, and then we were out in the open with the sun beating down on us

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you think. Reviews help motive me and will help me get chapter 2 written and posted much quicker.**


End file.
